Bird and Cage
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: BioShock Infinite AU. Elizabeth makes a choice which prompts a Lutece intervention that have both her and Booker go back to another Columbia to rescue a forsaken soul. A new Columbia, a new player, and new set of circumstances. Will Booker and Elizabeth be able to survive their mission in the new universe? Or will they end up dead or trapped like a bird in a cage?
1. The Conundrum of R Lutece

**Sorry for the amount of time that has passed since this account has published any stories. Here is a fan fiction that will hopefully be a good read for all you writers and BioShock Infinite fans out there. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The **_**BioShock**_** franchise is not owned by YuMiKo Productions. All intellectual property, including the Luteces, are NOT in ownership of the author.**

**Warning: May include spoilers from the game **_**BioShock Infinite**_**.**

Bird and Cage: Chapter One

_The Conundrum of R. Lutece_

The Luteces had set the pair on the right path.

The question, however, was it the "right" path at all?

Within their pocket dimension, the Luteces were now awaiting the final verdict that the girl would give to her partner. They had seen the death of Comstock at the hands of Booker DeWitt, but more importantly, beforehand, the death of one Daisy Fitzroy by Elizabeth, the "savior" of Columbia and "Comstock's daughter".

What rubbish, they thought, when the **real **false prophet abducted the child. They had no idea that their own inventions would lead them to their super-quantum existence, nor the countless multiverses that would follow their example or branch out from it.

They knew what would happen next: The "mercy killing" of the girl's "protector".

Songbird met its end at the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, near the underwater city of Rapture, still trying to "save" Elizabeth from the "man that would lead her astray". It was a pitiful sight, they witnessed. Neither of them flinched from the sight of the drowned mechanism, for the Luteces understood it was never be able to withstand 5 meters of water pressure, let alone over 18 fathoms.

Both of them observed the "lamb" ask the "false shepherd" if he wanted to murder the infant Comstock. Not to their surprise, he agreed and followed through, and both entered the Baptismal Pool. It would be here that Booker DeWitt would die from the drowning, at the hands of his daughter and **all** the multiverse's Elizabeths that **all** Comstocks had done wrong. One would assume the "twins" would have paid no extra attention to the drowning that was about to occur…

…But Robert Lutece raised a brow.

And Rosalind noticed.

"Brother," she inquired, "What is the matter?"

"Sister, he started, "We have failed."

"What do you mean?"

It was her turn to raise a brow, but not in apprehension like her quantum counterpart. Rather, in confusion.

"We couldn't save one."

Rosalind shook her head.

"It's too late for that."

"Don't be so adamant; we thought it was too late before, but look how far they've come."

"Are you suggesting that we have them go through another universe where there is still-?"

"Hope? Yes."

"Things will be different, brother. Who's to say it won't backfire? The girl may become enraged at her new circumstances, the man may lose what little sense of self-worth he has and end his own life, and there's-!"

"The one we failed to save. We have no idea how they will react upon-!"

"Meeting them? Yes, this is quite a conundrum."

The two of them stood in silence for precisely 30 seconds before Rosalind snapped her fingers and spoke up her solution to their quandary.

"If she chooses to kill him," Rosalind stated, "Then we will never divulge to her-!"

"The forsaken soul," Robert finished. "But if she were to spare him, then we shall-!"

"Intervene and guide them to the missing player," Rosalind completed.

Robert paused and nodded.

"Quite a condition, should the girl choose not to slay her father."

Rosalind shook her head and opened the door to where Elizabeth and Booker would be; this would be a case of Schrodinger's Cat.

"Not at all; the DeWitts are notorious for causing grief and aid from simple actions. We just need to see which one the girl is more capable of."

"With any luck," Robert began as they left through the door, "Perhaps she will take after her father."

"Ah, do you hear that, brother?"

"The sound of a man breathing air and not taking in water?"

"Yes. I suppose we should begin the experiment."

"Shall we?"

And they closed the door to enter the scene of forgiveness and pity.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review, as feedback is welcome. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Breathing and Decisions

**Thank you for reading het first chapter and then choosing to continue reading the story; it is very much appreciated. Please leave feedback after reading this chapter; that, too, is very much appreciated. Please enjoy this installment of fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **_**BioShock**__**Infinite **_**does NOT belong to YuMiKo Productions.**

**Warning: May contain spoilers from **_**BioShock Infinite**_**.**

Bird and Cage: Chapter Two

_Breathing and Decisions_

"I can't do it."

Elizabeth, face wet with tears from the thought of killing Booker in such a fashion, got down on her knees.

"I can't bring myself to kill you, Booker."

Booker, who was tasting the water a few seconds ago, was starting to readjust to breathing again. He felt his body lighten; the other Elizabeths let him go and began to disappear from his sight, fading away into universal obscurity.

"You…Why? Why wouldn't you…?"

His voice was weary from nearly drowning, but compassionate; he needed to understand what **his **daughter was feeling; this was the least he could do for all the pain and suffering his counterpart had caused her.

"Because," she choked out of strangled sobs, "you're the only one… The **only **one, Booker, who tried to make up for his sins. You chose to be killed in order to repent."

"And… That's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked to him, her face a strange mix between a smile and frown.

"No, it's not wrong. It's actually quite admirable. But it's also martyrdom."

She extended a hand to him, allowing Booker to stand on his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I refuse to lose you, Booker. To die for your "sins" and "repent" for your "wrongs"…"

She rubbed the thimble that topped her pinky, her face twisted in sorrow and fear for what she could have done to her **true **father.

"…I don't think I could stand it. Booker, you're all I have."

The former Pinkerton shook his head.

"Not true; you have the entire… Multiverse… At your fingertips. New York, Columbia, that underwater city, Paris… It's all yours, Anna. I-I mean-!"

He was cut off; Booker had been given a hug from his only child.

"… Elizabeth?"

She was holding back tears and wiped away the ones that managed to escape their ocular prison and dare to fall from her lids.

"Sniff!... You called me "Anna". Booker… Father… You truly do care…"

Booker felt tears upon being called her parent; he felt blessed, but also felt that he did not deserve it. He felt that he should be dead, floating lifelessly in the baptismal pool, while his estranged and scarred-for-life daughter did whatever she wanted. What would have happened had she decided to kill him? He felt a nosebleed coming on…

"Ahem!"

He cleared his throat, destroying any chance he had a shedding tears in the process, and removed her arms from his shoulders.

"So… What do you want to do, Anna?"

The daughter of the so-called "False Shepherd" smiled at hearing her name again and turned around to open a tear.

"I'm thinking…"

Before she could say "Paris", a voice interrupted her.

"Paris or Columbia?"

Booker's brows furrowed; he knew that voice. But as he turned to see its owner, he felt confused as to why the "partner" was not there.

"Columbia or Paris?"

Too late; they were now a complete set.

"Mr. and Ms. Lutece… What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth was in shock to see them here; she had assumed that whatever business they had with her and Booker was done. The private eye was surprised, too, but was cautious of their presence now more than ever; what did they want from him and Anna?

"You heard her; spit it out…"

Though he knew he couldn't do the pair harm, he felt his hands grace his Skyhook and handgun.

'… _Before I make you both incapable of talking…'_

"To where it started…"

"… Or where it could end."

"I don't understand…"

Elizabeth shook her head at their words, but Booker could tell what they were talking about; this was a proposition being made in riddles, though he understood their gist. After all, he had carried out similar "offers" through camouflaged statements while in the Pinkerton Agency.

"If you're asking us to go back there, then forget it. I got the girl."

Elizabeth nodded.

"And the debt has been wiped away; there's nothing else for us to do in Columbia."

Robert spoke up to her argument.

"Do you believe you that?"

Rosalind shook her head.

"It appears that you care only for your own self interests."

"You refused to kill Mr. DeWitt…"

"… Because you couldn't stand the thought of killing again…"

"… Or because you felt he truly did not deserve it."

Elizabeth placed her hands over her mouth in sorrow; she didn't like thinking back to Daisy's **murder **and felt disgusted that they would insinuate that she would have killed Booker.

"No… I…"

Booker intervened, brandishing his handgun.

"Both of you: Shut the hell up. We've done this dance more than once haven't we?"

Rosalind answered, nodding as Robert took a coin seemingly out of nowhere and flipped it.

"I believe we've already established that with the coin toss."

"What of it, Mr. DeWitt? Oh, look, sister… Tails."

"Then what more is there? As far as I'm concerned, we don't you."

He motioned to Elizabeth to open a tear; she nodded and began to open a tear into her paradise: Paris. Robert spoke before she could take Booker's hand have both of them go through it.

"But what if there was someone who needs-?"

Rosalind placed her own twist on his words.

"Who **needed **you?"

Elizabeth stopped and turned to the Luteces, the tear to Paris growing smaller and smaller.

"What are you saying?"

"Anna, you don't have to do this…"

"What do you mean that there's someone who needs us?"

Robert motioned to a small tear behind them. It was barely a tear; it seemed more like a tiny paper cut on the skin of the multiverse.

"The answer to that is inside that tear."

Rosalind motioned toward it.

"Should you choose this tear, however, you will lose all knowledge of the multiverse and the power to open larger tears."

"In this world, well… Perhaps you should find out for yourself."

Booker took Elizabeth's hand, tugging her toward the ever-shrinking Parisian tear.

"A-Anna, think about this…"

She withdrew her hand from his and glared at him.

"There's someone that we can save Booker. Don't you want to subtract at least one person from the body count?"

Booker rubbed the back of his neck and looked away in shame.

'_I wouldn't mind lowering the list of casualties, Anna… But who is the son of a bitch we have to save? What do they need rescuing from?'_

With his instinct telling him to interrogate the Luteces, he pointed his handgun at them.

"Would you mind telling us who we're "saving" and from who?"

Robert nodded and then shook his head.

"They are a victim of Comstock's ambition…"

Rosalind gestured them to come closer to the fledgling tear.

"…And Fink's work. They cannot escape without the girl…"

"…And will certainly respond better to the rescue if both of you…"

"…Were to work together…"

"…To save them from Columbia's fall."

Elizabeth pulled Booker's hand closer to the tear that awaited in front of them.

"Please, Booker…"

"…If we choose to save them?"

Rosalind pointed to Elizabeth.

"Like her, the rescue may trigger the explosion of the powder keg in the sky."

Elizabeth's eyes widened slowly, realizing the consequences of their potential actions.

"And…If we choose to not save them? What happens?"

Robert pointed to Booker.

"Then they will die, just as Mr. DeWitt was supposed to."

"The choice is yours…"

"…You merely have to open the tear…"

"…And then either fail…"

"…Or succeed in rescuing them."

Booker held onto Elizabeth's hand, a feeble attempt at trying to reconsider their "offer". But deep down…

"Anna…It's your choice…"

…He wanted to accept it, too.

She hugged him and then went to the tear that harbored the "new" Columbia.

"Booker, you said I have the entire multiverse at my fingertips…Would you mind if I accepted?"

He smiled and placed his handgun back into its holster.

"Not at all."

'_Like father, like daughter…'_

They held each other's hands as Elizabeth opened the tear and then both of them jumped through, entering the new universe.

Robert sighed, drawing a questioning look from Rosalind.

"What is wrong, brother? You got what you wanted. They're on their way to right the final wrong in this equation called the multiverse. What has you so disheartened?"

"I fear that we may have put them in a situation that is well over their heads."

"Nothing we haven't done before; it will build character."

"And possibly destroy them entirely."

"Is that all?"

"That…"

He walked toward the tear into their pocket dimension home, Rosalind following him close behind.

"…And I do believe that everything up to my ankle is sopping wet."

"Oh. Bother."

**Sorry for how long this chapter was; hope you enjoyed. And please review; it is good to get feedback!**


	3. Arrival and Obstacles

**There is much thanks to be said to those of you who have continued to read this story! Really, it is a good thing to read and enjoy fanfiction, fiction, or even non-fiction. Proof: Elizabeth is a total badass from reading. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: BioShock Infinite is not owned by YuMiKo Productions. It never will be…**

**Warning: May include spoilers from the game, so if you're reading this, don't blame the author for spoiling the whole game for you!**

Bird and Cage: Chapter Three

_Arrival and Obstacles_

"Booker! Are you alright?"

They landed onto the floor of what appeared to be a library. Elizabeth had apparently opened the tear successfully, but the pair was caught off guard from the sudden drop from their destination; it appeared as though they fell from the sky…

"F-Fine, Anna, I'm fine. Just need to get my head together…"

Although dazed, Booker wanted to analyze the area so as to find their person of interest, and fast; the sooner they rescued them, the sooner they could escape Columbia and finally be a family again. His head began to hurt from thinking about it and then…

Plip!

"Booker…? You're bleeding…"

He felt blood gather on his upper lip; a nosebleed was a sure sign in universal travel that you weren't welcome in a particular dimension. Symptoms included jumbled memories, disorientation of oneself, among other things that could render you incapable of living normally.

"Huh? Did those freaks say anything about this universe messing with my head?"

She shook her head and extended a hand to help him up from his knees.

"We'll just have to be more careful this time around, Booker. If this universe is anything like the one before…"

"It won't. This time, we'll do things right."

Elizabeth tilted her head, brows raised and arms folded in confusion.

"What do you mean by that? "Do things right"? The only thing that we did wrong was not destroy the siphons earlier! That, and…All those people…"

The young DeWitt shuddered from the memory of all the people that tried to use her, kill Booker, and all the other unfortunate citizens of Columbia that got caught up in their fight for freedom. And then there was Daisy, reaching out to her as she took her final breaths…

"What about you? You alright, Anna?"

"I'm fine. Let…Let's just find this person."

As they looked around, they came to a similar conclusion.

"We're in the tower!"

This meant two things: The main siphon either stood or it did not exist in its "original" form. And…

"SKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!"

They ducked under a desk, pure instinct telling them to hide whenever they heard the shrieking from above. Carefully, Booker looked around, noting that the beast had only scanned the interior with its targeting eyes. He gave Elizabeth the signal, and then, with caution, they exited from hiding.

"I can't believe that HE'S still around…"

Elizabeth was sulking, yet obviously troubled by this development. Booker understood it, too; Songbird was a constant thorn in his side, as well as a major hindrance to their last escape from Columbia. It was only due to the manipulation of Songbird's song did the duo manage to tame the beast and use it to destroy the main Siphon. But the statues that summoned Songbird were nowhere to be found, as well as the siphons. In fact, the whole tower's inside looked vastly different than the one they saw earlier in their journey.

There were books everywhere, some on the floor, and others on the stairs, and even piling out of the shelves. There was blood on the floor, trailing from the windows to the door; Songbird had done his job, and that made both of them cringe.

"It looks like there was a massacre here…"

Booker noted the multiple red cloths that were draped around the room; it appeared that the Vox Populi had been here briefly and met their ends at the bird that guarded the lamb.

"…Do you think they suffered?"

"I don't know; there's too much blood."

"What do you think happened to us?"

"If I had to guess, we failed.

"Failed? Booker, what do you mean by that?"

"Looks like we're either dead…"

He pointed to the collapsed shelves of books and blood that seemed to originate from some bodies that were heading toward the door.

"…Or we got out of here."

"Could it be this is one of the realities where you never went after me? That you chose to suffer for your actions?"

"Yeah, and have New York become the burning "Sodom Below". That sounds about right. But then where are you?"

She twisted her thimble-decorated pinkie, going over the possibilities in her head.

"When I chose not to drown you, perhaps that eliminated all the other Elizabeths?"

"Naw, that would've sent them back to their universes… I think. Guess the question is… Where are we?"

"And what happened in this universe? Booker… I'm scared."

"Yeah, it's a bitch not knowing."

"That's not it; I used to know everything in the multiverse. The places we could go to, the people who lived there, the events in their lives, the Luteces, Songbird, even my other "selves". Not it's all gone…"

"Don't worry…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder as he checked his arsenal.

"…You're not going to need to be all-knowing, not as long as I'm here. I'll be more aware this time around."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"So, what now?"

"We do what we should've done the first time. We take care of Songbird."

"Are you sure, Booker?"

"Never more sure of anything since I got into this city. The sooner we dismantle that machine, the easier things will be for both of us. Either that, or we find a music box or player and let it do all the heavy lifting."

"And risk him hurting us? Booker, I want Songbird out of commission. It might alert Columbia that we're here, but…"

"Worth it. Right. Let's go take down the bird."

They agreed to their new objective and looked for a way to Songbird's "cage".

**That's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned for the match of the 20****th**** century: DeWitt versus Songbird! Who will win? Will Booker survive? Will Elizabeth be free in this universe? And will the Luteces become commentators for the fight?! Find out in the next chapter! **


	4. Man Versus Beast

**For those of you who have chosen to keep reading, thank you! Please enjoy this chapter; grab some popcorn and place your bets; Booker DeWitt "The False Shepherd" DeWitt versus Songbird, Columbia's "Pigeon From Hell"!**

**Disclaimer: BioShock Infinite is not owned by YuMiKo Productions; all credit of the game goes to its creator(s) and development staff.**

**Warning: May include spoilers from the game. If you're still reading this, then you're okay with POSSIBLE spoilers or you just don't care. Either case, enjoy!**

Bird and Cage: Chapter Four

_Man Versus Beast_

A gentle "breathing" could be heard from the cage-like structure above them, the sound of hydraulics and flapping leather alerting them to the beast that hunted them so many times before. To Elizabeth, HE was a nightmare. To Booker, IT was Hell with wings.

Before he walked further up the blood-stained stairs, he pushed Elizabeth a step down.

"Booker?"

"I'm going in alone; I don't want a repeat of last time…"

"Well, last time didn't happen; you saved me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop the thoughts of you getting a needle through your eye."

"Booker, I'm not letting you go alone."

"Anna, please. You're scared aren't you?"

"Yes…"

Elizabeth gave her father an embrace, shaking ever so slightly; she tried hiding the full extent of her fear toward her winged warden, but Booker could still detect it through her gentle tremors.

"…But I'm more afraid of losing you."

"Sigh…I'll let you come up to the cage. But the second I engage it, I want you to run."

"What if he catches me?"

"I won't let that happen."

He readied his arsenal. SkyHook? Check. Shotgun? Check. Handgun? Check. Rifle? Check…

"And if he kills you?"

"I won't let that happen, either."

"Booker!"

"If the worst happens, try to contact the Luteces. Not quite sure how, but I'm sure you'll find a way. They're more likely to take pity on you should the worst happen."

"Be careful."

He looked at the mark on his hand, then clenched his fist; it was now or never.

"I will."

He ran up the stairs, Elizabeth carefully shadowing him, when they came upon a sight that both terrified and confused them.

It was Songbird. Or rather, it was sleeping.

"What the Hell?"

"Shhh…Booker, it looks like he's sleeping. So you think you can do enough damage to him before he wakes up?"

"You just stay down while I take care of this; I got a score to settle with this bastard."

It was true. At every turn they had at escaping from Columbia, when it wasn't Comstock's fanatics or the Vox Populi, Songbird was always there trying to take back the "Prophet's daughter", all the while trying to killer her "False Shepherd", the one who would "lead her astray". And then there was that reality in which Booker failed to protect her…

He shook the thoughts of having his only child endure the torture of having a lobotomy; it was all that bird's fault, not his! Booker quickly replaced his disturbed memories with thoughts of having Songbird explode like a down-and-out Handyman.

'_Much better…'_

The beast in front of him appeared to be resting, but Booker carefully looked at his surroundings: a cage with only two exits: one was the stairs that he had used to get up to the cage and the other was an open "window" that Songbird used to enter.

'_Judging from the outside, there's no way to go but down…'_

He couldn't see any skylines for him and Elizabeth to use for escape, and he quickly remembered how that attempt nearly got them killed at the shores of Battleship Bay. This was a fight with little advantage for him. And then there was Elizabeth. Booker had no idea what would happen to her if Songbird got to her. She was already in her tower, but would the bird think it to be unsafe? Would there be anything left standing? What if it brought her to Comstock? Or…?

'_I gotta get these thoughts outta my head…'_

So far, there were two options: Fight the monster that was a major pain in his ass or flee and hope that it didn't come to fight them at any point during their rescue mission.

Booker knew his decision as he strategically placed some pyro-based bombs around the cage, ready to activate them with Devil's Kiss.

"…Here goes nothing."

He took out his shotgun, aimed for the eyes of the machination, and fired the first blow that would begin their final brawl.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"SKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!"

Songbird "awakened", holding its eyes; Booker's shot had shattered the glass and threatened to render its sight useless. Quickly, Booker set his hand aflame; Devil's Kiss was going to come in handy. Songbird picked up on the intruder and charged him. Setting its foot near a bomb, Booker dodged its charge and expelled the fire from his hand, detonating the weapon successfully.

"Yeah, take that, you bastard!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW..!"

It flew about 20 feet up, rattling the cage. Some of the detonators fell, but some remained. Booker cursed his lack of foresight; sure the cage wasn't the sky, but Songbird was still capable of flight.

'_Literally rattling the cage…Well…Let's see if I can ruffle up some feathers!'_

He risked getting seriously injured, but it would be a better alternative than getting gored by his enemy's talons.

"Let's see if I can bring ya back to earth!"

Using Shock Jockey, Booker electrocuted the cage, and in the process, himself and Songbird.

"Auuuugh!"

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..! SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..!"

Songbird fell to the cage's floor, shaking the foundation of their "arena". Booker found his legs give way from the pain, but steadied himself with his hands as both parties struggled to get up. Looking at his opponent, he noted that the wings were tearing and burnt; if he chose to flee now, there would be no way it would be able to catch up to them. But what if it got its wings replaced? What if it came after them again?

"Hell no!"

He was going to have to finish this, otherwise the monster would just keep hunting them, haunting them, always having the pair look over their shoulders. And Elizabeth, his Anna, was terrified of "it". She may have cared for the beast in her younger years, but now she just wanted to be free of her warden. And Booker was NOT going to have that "thing" imprison his daughter again.

Getting to his feet, he set off the rest of the bombs, dead-set on killing the mechanical tormentor. Fire was burning its wings, eating away at the body that he hoped would leave a wiry skeleton. His thoughts of massacring the bird got in the way of his focus; Songbird, though seemingly immobilized, hit Booker with his burning talons, knocking him into cage's wired wall.

His vision was going black…

"Booker!"

…When it suddenly came back into definition when he saw Elizabeth run toward him, a first aid kit and syringe in her hand.

Normally, he didn't mind her help, but…

"SKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..!"

"No! Anna!"

…Songbird was now aware of her presence.

She was paralyzed with fear, but tried opening a tear to defend herself; no such luck. It was about to grab her, its wings still blazing with fire, when Booker used Bucking Bronco and Return to Sender. The former to "propel" Elizabeth safely, the latter to have himself take the brunt of the burns and get up close and personal with Songbird in order to do some heavy damage.

"Ugh! Anna, run!"

Songbird paused its movement, as if deciding whether to take the girl away or kill the man that was climbing its back.

"I-I'm not leaving; you're hurt!"

"And you're gonna get more than hurt if it takes you away! Now go!"

She hesitated, but ran, but not before the bird tried to catch her with its talons.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Booker, realizing he was running short on Salts, decided to use the last of his Vigor usage for the assault.

"Don't…"

He used Crows and had the birds tear at its weakened leather exterior.

"…You…"

Devil's Kiss to widen any weak points.

"…Dare…"

A fistful of Shock Jockey sent its insides into a frenzy of overload or shutting down.

"…Hurt…"

A handgun with a finger trained for a headshot was willing to fire.

"…My daughter!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG…!

**Sincerely hoping that fight scene was able to meet your expectations. And sorry if the weaponry wasn't studied or used as thoroughly; it's hard to research the ENTIRE arsenal with a poor connection. But, if you still liked the chapter, please review, and enjoy future installations of the story!**


	5. The Complications of Freedom

Apologies are in order; thanks to a sub-standard Internet connection, this update has been delayed. However, there will be another chapter updated after this one, thanks to the opportunity of a new connection. Please forgive me for the lack of updates; no one should have to wait for a story that they love to read. If you're still reading this, then you survived the Songbird and you're willing to keep reading the story. Thanks for your support and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: BioShock does not belong to YuMiKoProductions. If it was, would there be anything different? Maybe in another universe…**

**Warning! May contain spoilers to the game and or story. If you don't care about that, then carry on.**

**Please enjoy!**

Bird and Cage: Chapter Five

_The Complications of Freedom_

The cackling of flames could be heard as Booker began to realize what he had done.

He had done it. He had KILLED Songbird. Anna would no longer have to live in fear of having her warden circling her head as they moved through Columbia. Yes, it would be smooth sailing from here on out…

"Booker! Booker, are you alright?"

Elizabeth ran over to her father, ready to treat his injuries.

"Yeah, I'm alright…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, now realizing how much strength he had lost from the fight, as well as how sore his body was from taking a beating from the bird.

"…I mean, I've been worse."

"I…I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, now let's go and-!"

A distorted male voice echoed through the tower, breaking up as it spoke.

"**BZZZRRRT!...YOU…WON"T-BZZZT!..."**

It sounded like Comstock's voice, but the static distortion (from the Shock Jockey coursing through its system, the pair assumed…) made it nearly impossible to hear its full "vocals". To the father-daughter duo, it was nothing but nightmare-fueled ramblings of a "guardian" that had worn out its welcome.

"Let's find a way out of here."

"I-I'm right behind you," Elizabeth followed, a little shaken up from the flying automaton's sudden vocal display.

CRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK..!

They turned around to see the beaten beast was trying to get up and extend a "hand".

"…**BRRRRRRRRRZZZT!...WON"T TAKE...BRRRRR…TAKE…TA-TA-TA-TAKE…!"**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"I'm not letting you get her, you hear me?!"

Booker shielded Elizabeth as the burning automaton tried to reach out.

"…**BZZZT!...MY-MY-MY-MY-MY-MY…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…LAMB! ZZZZZZRRRRRRRRT!"**

Its eyes flashed red, yellow, and then green, as if accepting its fate, while its "hand" stopped barely a few inches from the older DeWitt's face; Songbird had finally "died". He was sure this time; the bird would no longer bother them. Elizabeth began to cry, trembling from relief as her former imprisoner and tormentor was no longer among them.

"It's over… Finally… Over…"

Her father patted her shoulder to reassure of the true reality.

"Yeah. Now, we just have to find a way out-!"

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..!

A sudden hydraulic hissing sound resounded through the cage-like structure, and once again, the two turned to the corpse of Songbird. It appeared that its back was opening, but due to the fight, the system seemed to have been compromised.

"What's going on?!"

"I-I don't know; Songbird's never done this before!"

A mechanical voice, began to vocalize through the tower, much clearer than the previous display. However, it held a dual vocal exchange, sounding like two people harmonizing through the same words. It resembled a man and a woman's voice, with an accent that Booker had heard before, but one that Elizabeth recognized as the Luteces'.

"_VESSEL COMPROMISED… DAMAGE EXCEEDING PROPER REPAIR… COUNTDOWN TO VESSEL OBLITERATION… T-MINUS… SIXTY SECONDS…"_

The opening on its back ceased, jammed by burnt leather, shifted wiring, and a collapsing pair of wings.

"Obliteration-?"

"Booker, we have to get out of here; Songbird's going to explode!"

"Right, we have to go!"

The voice rang out again, this time harder to hear thanks to the minor explosions surround the machine's "body".

"_WARNING… CATALYST STILL PRESENT… PLEASE EVACUATE… EXIT COMPROMISED… CATALYST STILL PRESENT… FORTY SECONDS…"_

"Booker, there's something inside Songbird!"

She ran over to the "decaying" body, only to be repulsed and run away, opting to look for an exit.

"What's inside?!"

"Nothing! Just a body!"

Somebody's **in** that thing?!"

"Who cares?! If we don't get out of here, we're going to be just like them!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Booker ran toward Songbird's self-destructing "corpse" and began to tear at the blockage.

"_THIRTY SECONDS… TWENTY-NINE…"_

"Booker, what are you doing?! They're Songbird! Just leave them here!"

"You asked me if I wanted to lower the body count! I'm starting with this one!"

He was surprised how much adrenaline was giving him the strength to peel back Songbird's mechanisms; if it weren't for that, he doubt he'd be able to help them.

Why was he trying to aid this poor sap? Right now he and Elizabeth were facing death by mechanical detonation, and all he could do was try to free the man that was trapped in the automaton from the damage he had done during the fight. But Booker stood by his desire to lessen the number of casualties this time; he had begun to approve of the idea from one of his earlier scuffles in Columbia.

It happened with every Handyman he fought; in each confrontation against the "mechanical marvel", he saw the eyes of men that had no choice but to embrace their new bodies. Yes, they were trying to murder him, but when he looked into their maddened eyes and listened to their angst-filled roars, all he could see and hear was the self-loathing and regret that he knew too well.

They were just like him after Wounded Knee.

But there would be no repentance for the metal men. After their defeat they would self-detonate in a futile attempt to take him out and send him to whatever Hell awaited the older DeWitt. Only death would truly set them free, but what if they had a chance to live? Would they have done things differently?

Booker didn't know what those Handymen would have chosen, and yet, he still felt responsible for their deaths. So, in his reasoning, if he could save one person from dying a pointless death, he would. In this case, Songbird had to die. It's "host", the man inside, did not.

"Come on… Hey, can you hear me in there?!"

"Booker! Hurry up!"

Elizabeth was desperately trying to find a way out, and thought it foolish of her father to save a person who was capable of "controlling" Songbird. After all, who was to say they had been forced into the position of "warden"? What if they were a man of corrupt power like Comstock or an inflated ego like Fink? Or had the rebellious tenacity of Fitzroy? Who was to say they would help them on their mission? Or what if they were already dead? Booker **did** do a number on Songbird during the fight…

"_TWENTY-FIVE... TWENTY-FOUR... TWENTY-THREE…"_

She was about to consider knocking Booker out with some shrapnel or debris and looking for some sort of cover that would be useful in shielding them from the upcoming blast when she heard her father exclaim in accomplishment.

"Yeah! Gotcha!"

Booker had successfully "extracted" the host from the "dying" bird. The so-called "catalyst" was covered in a thick black oily-like film, which appeared to be the Songbird's "blood", a green-bluish sludge that pooled from their arms and back, and burns from the fight, the fire, and the self-detonation process, and what Booker understood from mere smell was sweat and blood.

"Shit, I really did a number on this guy…"

What really stood out from all his injuries was a fact the man was breathing. He was alive. And it was thanks to that bit of good fortune that Booker… and was now focused on getting the three of them out of the tower. **Now**.

"_TWENTY… NINETEEN…"_

"Anna! Can you open any tears?!"

She glared at him, frustrated.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!"

She tried again, but no alternate reality manifested. Yes, not many worked well under pressure, but now was not the time to fail. Sadly, no realities materialized for her efforts.

"Damn it! Booker, I can't!"

"Then we're gonna have to jump!"

Hoisting the barely alive body over his shoulder, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran toward the window's ledge.

"_TWELVE… ELEVEN… TEN…"_

"Booker, what do you mean-?!"

"Just grab onto me and don't let go!"

"_NINE…"_

"I am not going to jump, Booker; we'll be killed!"

"_EIGHT…"_

"You're right; **I'm** jumping! Hang on!"

"_SEVEN…"_

He took his daughter and forced her to hold onto his spare arm.

"_SIX…"_

"Booker!"

"_FIVE…"_

"There better be a Sky-Line down there!"

"_FOUR…"_

Booker readied his Sky-Hook…

"_THREE…"_

…Made sure that his two companions were secure on his person…

"_TWO…"_

…And prayed that if there was nothing but ground to fall on, that at the very least **he** should be the body to cushion their fall.

"_ONE."_

He jumped, Sky-Hook raised for any Sky-Line that might pull them anywhere away from the tower that was about to announce to Columbia that something was wrong.

"_ZERO. MAY YOU MEET THE LORD'S ACQUAINTANCE."_

An explosion rocked the tower to its core, shattering the structure into a broken bust and a storm of falling debris.

Columbia was now welcoming the disturbance of the DeWitts, whether they wanted to or not.

**That's the end of this chapter! Will the trio survive the fall and endure to see the end of their mission? If they live, will Columbia let them get away for destroying the tower? And who is Songbird's host? Will he be a help or a hindrance to Booker and Elizabeth? Find out in the next installment of Bird and Cage! Please review; it is the vital fuel for writing all things in Columbia.**


	6. Escaping Through the Skies & Revelation

**Hope the last chapter met your expectations. Please enjoy the story and review. But first…**

**Disclaimer: BioShock Infinite does not belong to YuMiKo Productions.**

**Warning: May include spoilers from the game and its story. You have been warned!**

**And before we continue, a thanks is in order to those who reviewed. Really, your words mean so much. You have no idea. Now then, shall we read?**

Bird and Cage: Chapter Six

_Escaping Through the Skies and Revelation_

Between the weight of Elizabeth and the body hanging over his shoulder, they were falling.

Fast.

And Booker, Sky-Hook in hand, was hoping that they'd find a Sky-Line to land on before gravity welcomed them to one of Columbia's platforms or the "Sodom Below".

"Booker! Look!"

"What the-?! Augh!"

Sure enough, the older DeWitt's prayers were answered; a Sky-Line materialized in front of them, as if out of nowhere, and met with the magnetized Sky-Hook... As well as Booker's abdomen.

"Booker, are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine! Can you see where this line's taking us?!"

Elizabeth strained her eyes to see; it looked like a mansion, with several holy-looking relics, and a garden and a sign that read-!

"Booker, we're heading toward Comstock House!"

"Then let's go meet the "Prophet"!"

"But we're only here for a rescue mission; shouldn't we try not to cause a ruckus?!"

"Your tower just blew up a second ago! I think it's a little too late for that!"

Before she argue with her father, a voice over a loudspeaker blared into their eardrums.

"Attention: You on the Prophet Sky-Line! Surrender yourself to the Columbian Authorities! Repeat: Surrender yourself to the Columbian Authorities!"

"See, Anna?! We've already made enough noise to get the cops involved! Ha ha ha!"

His laughter both worried and encouraged the girl regarding their survival.

"Booker-?"

"Catch us if you can, you prophet pigs!"

He checked to see if their "guest" was secure and then shifted his weight.

"Booker, what are you-?"

"Just hang on tight and don't let go! Things are about to get a little twisted!"

Booker propelled them to another Sky-Line, one that led away from Comstock House, spinning around as a whole to cross the sky and get to the other line. The Columbian Police Force found their ships too slow to match them and turn around, so they slowed up and reversed, but with a bigger threat.

"Attention: Cease your movement! Land on either Sky-Ship or the nearest land platform! We will shoot! Repeat: We will shoot!"

"They're going to shoot at us! Booker!"

"No they won't!"

He kept leading them as the police's Sky-Ships gained speed in order to get a closer shot.

"Engaging Fire!"

"Booker!"

"We're gonna jump!"

"What?!"

"FIRE!"

"Now!"

Booker disengaged his Sky-Hook and with his daughter and Songbird's host in tow, they fell to a nearby land platform, the former Pinkerton taking the brunt of the rough landing.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

"Booker, try to run! They're going to get us!"

"No, just wait-!"

Before Booker could finish reassuring her that they were safe, an explosion came above them; the Sky-Ships that the police were piloting had hit cargo that the Sky-Line had been carrying. The engines were detonating, but the police were quickly evacuating to apprehend the suspicious trio that had left the tower.

"Booker!"

"Y-Yeah, come on! Run!"

The two ran while the unconscious host was slumped over Booker's shoulder, the authorities gaining on their heels.

"Booker, I think-!"

"I thought we were trying to lower the body count, Anna!"

"Yes, but sometimes a few lives have to be lost to save one!"

"Don't try to justify that now!"

Before another word could be spoken, a sudden appearance of a silvery and blue streak appeared before them and Elizabeth ran toward it.

"It's a tear!"

She struggled to open the thin opening, but managed, exposing them to a new reality. A feeling of accomplishment surged through the young DeWitt; she had finally opened a tear since their arrival in the new Columbia. And now they had to use it.

"Booker, let's go!"

"But our mission is here!"

"We can't help anyone if we're dead! Now come on!"

"Damn it!"

They ran into the tear, the gateway to another multiverse closing as soon as they entered.

The authorities were sure they had entered through the alley, but were now unsure. Things looked bad; Monument Island was gone, and even worse, they had nothing to tell their Prophet. One officer took out a Voxophone-like device and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Tell the Prophet that we failed… And pray that we see Heaven and not Hell when we report."

….

"Huff…Huff…That…Was close."

"Yeah…But where…Are we?"

Booker's question resounded through a small room. In it was a couple of first aid kits, a bed, a few chairs, and water basin with a washcloth on a mirrored dresser. A couple of small windows shed some light on the dusty hardwood floors, and it was clear that this was a place that had not seen any visitors lately. There were two doors that stood on opposite walls, one presumably leading outside while another lead to another room.

"I don't know…But…I feel as if we're not alone, Booker."

"Right you are…"

"…Miss DeWitt."

"Aaaah!"

"Whoa!"

Out of nowhere, Rosalind and Robert Lutece appeared, and were just as stiff and formal as ever. Needless to say, despite the prior encounters with the pair, Booker and Elizabeth were still entitled to receive a bit of shock from their apparition-like entrances.

"I do hope we didn't frighten you two."

"Three."

"Two."

"No, brother; there's three."

"Three and not two."

"Stop being cheeky."

"I've had my fill of amusement. Congratulations are in order."

"Shall we pour a Cabernet or a Pinot?"

"Why not both?"

Booker didn't mind an offer of alcohol, though he hardly drank wine at all. The throbbing pain in his stomach, legs, and head would be more bearable if he was drunk, but not with Anna around. But why were they celebrating?

"Hey! What's with the party planning? We've still got a job to do…"

The Luteces looked at each other and then back at the DeWitts. Robert gave an awkward cough before Rosalind nudged his arm.

"Please forgive us for not informing you earlier…"

"…But the one you were sent to rescue is the poor person who is struggling to breathe at your side, Mr. DeWitt."

Booker looked at the sludge and slime-covered body; **this** was the man they had been looking for!

"Halleluiah! I mean, I'm not normally one for Providence, but thanks a lot, God! Yes!"

"No!"

Elizabeth was glaring at the out cold gent, her eyes filled with an insurmountable anger.

"What? Oh, Anna-!"

"No, Booker! I thought we were going to save someone who was just like me; trapped in a world where they were forced to be a prisoner…I didn't think that it was Songbird!"

"I don't think they **chose** to be your warden, Anna!"

"You don't know that!"

"They didn't."

The Luteces spoke up, ceasing the argument.

"You don't choose to serve the Prophet. At least, not in this universe."

"They are no exception. No one was willing to take the role of Songbird."

"And even then, they lacked the…"requirements". You see…"

"…Songbird is a Songbird…"

"…Whose will to protect blended with possession, obsession…"

"…And a dash of psychopathy."

Robert walked over to the seemingly comatose man and put him on the bed.

"They were forced to serve the Comstock House because they had what another did not."

Rosalind sat in another chair next to the bed and Booker, taking the washcloth that was adjacent to the bed's dresser.

"Now they are free, but are still trapped in its cage."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Who are they?! Why would they choose to serve Comstock instead of dying?! They lost their humanity in that suit!"

"Anna, calm down!"

The "twins" looked at each other once more, then nodded.

"Perhaps you can answer that for yourself."

Rosalind used the washcloth to wipe away the oil and ooze from their face.

Booker felt his heart stop, his eyes widening from the shock.

'_It can't be…They're not supposed to be here…'_

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was calm in her surprise.

"Gasp!...It's…"

They were pale, a mess of dark hair formerly obscuring their facial features now behind their head, and a face that was more than less feminine.

"…It's…Me?"

**Okay, time to leave you at a cliffhanger! Hopefully, this chapter hasn't turned you off of reading this story. Things are only just beginning to take shape. Questions will be asked. Answers will be given. And if you're still reading this, then I applaud you! Please review, and do not worry; the next chapter will be here before too long! **


	7. Annabelle

**Well, here we are. If you're still reading this story, then that means you're still enjoying it or are curious of who is Songbird's host. If you would, please continue to read and support the chapters by reviewing; it is good to receive your words of criticism and encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: YuMiKo Productions does not own the rights to BioShock Infinite or its other multiverse properties. **

**Warning: May contain spoilers regarding characters of the game, so if you're okay with that, enjoy!**

Bird and Cage: Chapter Seven

_Annabelle_

Rosalind let out a scoff, while Robert shook his head.

"No, Miss DeWitt. The person who sleeps on this bed is not you."

He turned to Booker, who was trying to overcome his shock.

"What about you, Mr. DeWitt? Do you realize who this is?"

The older DeWitt caressed the face of the unconscious woman, his eyes beginning to water from the mere sensation of contact. Elizabeth was still in shock, and angry that they had rescued her warden, but demanded to know who was the man (or woman, rather) behind the bird.

"If it's not me, then who is it?!"

Robert raised his hands to calm the girl down.

"She is just like you, Miss DeWitt; abducted from her own universe and placed into another…"

Rosalind nodded and continued to wipe away the sludge and oil that was over the woman's face.

"…And then forced to live a life that she was not supposed to."

"For you see, Miss DeWitt…"

"…When Comstock realized that his wife could never give him a child due to his own sterility…"

"…He abducted you. But a child that is without familial love is a horrid thing."

"The man also had no idea if his wife would respond well to having a child that was "cut from holy cloth" or whatnot."

"Keep in mind that there were already seeds of hate and intolerance growing in the floating "utopia"."

"His world would fall apart in an instant if he did not protect himself first."

"So he found you a babysitter…"

"…A permanent houseguest…"

"…A nanny…"

"…A playmate…"

"…A protector…"

"…A warden…"

"…A tormentor."

They both sighed and spoke in unison, knowing the next occupation of Songbird would either enrage or break the girl's spirit.

"…A…**mother**."

The younger DeWitt clasped a hand over her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. She felt sick; this woman, her warden, was supposed to be a mother-figure to her? How did Comstock define parental care?!

"n-no…I…She is **not** my mother! Booker, do you know who she is or not-?!"

"Anna…It's Annabelle."

"What?"

The Luteces stood in front of the girl and nodded.

"Annabelle Parks. Or so it was nearly 20 years ago. Her current name is…"

Elizabeth nearly fainted from hearing her name.

"…Annabelle DeWitt, the wife of Booker DeWitt and the mother of Anna DeWitt."

….

There was supposed to blood on the white.

'_The docs said she wouldn't survive…'_

And the pain-filled groans were supposed to end prematurely.

'_She never breathed again…'_

Where was the crying child? All there was in reality was a baby girl, cooing from the cradling of her **parents**.

'_This…This isn't…'_

The sight of a weary woman roughly 18 years of age greeted his vision, her arms holding a baby that she had gone through intense labor to bring into the world.

'…_It can't be…'_

She smiled, **alive and well**.

'…_Real.'_

…...

Plip!

Booker felt blood drip from his nostrils; there was something seriously wrong here. As if reading his mind, the Luteces began to enlighten him and his daughter on the reality of Annabelle's "placement" in Columbia.

"You thought her dead, Mr. DeWitt."

"Or perhaps that was just a cover for her abduction in Columbia."

"You returned to your residence one day and she was gone…"

''…Leaving your infant daughter alone with you."

"She would never leave her child alone…"

"…And to think that she left you due to your vices…"

"…Was all too much for you to bear."

Booker shook his head, trying to take apart his own version of reality with the Luteces' truth.

"She…She was dead…From childbirth…The…The docs said she wouldn't make it…There was blood-!"

"Blood from a successful delivery."

"A pair of proud parents were also born that day."

He saw Annabelle cradle the baby Anna in her arms, the babe drifting off to sleep as Booker played guitar to aid in their daughter's lullaby.

"She…She left me…"

"Because times were hard?"

"That you gambled and drank?"

"That you had a chip on your shoulder from your past deeds?"

"Or because you were both young and she couldn't handle it?"

The memory of finding a crying Anna alone in her crib…He remembered it Annabelle saying she would never leave their daughter. She had said she loved him and would stay with him. They had been inseparable since the day they met.

Leaving him wasn't her way.

"…She died in childbirth…"

"Or rather you believed she did."

"Perhaps thinking her dead was a better alternative than having her leave you on account of your vices…"

"An interesting hypothesis on his state of mind."

"A fate…"

"…Worse than death."

The former Pinkerton shook his head and let the last of the blood drain away from his nose before wiping it away.

"She…She was here all this time…Oh, Annabelle…"

"Augh! You're telling me she's really my mother?!"

"Anna, please, she didn't mean to become Songbird; she was abducted!"

"She still made my life a living Hell! I want no part of this!"

She struggled to open a tear, in hopes of escaping the atmosphere, but failed. Angry at her own incompetence toward her ability, she chose one of the doors as a means to escape and slammed the door.

"…My. She took that better than I thought."

"Yes, sister, it appears that killing the woman did not happen."

"True, indeed."

"Should we leave?"

"No, I'd like to observe something."

"What is that?"

"The reunion between the husband and wife."

Booker was looking intently at the sleeping DeWitt, her eyes still closed and skin still marred from the residue she carried over as Songbird. But in his eyes, she was as beautiful as the day he had last seen her.

Twenty years or so had passed, and she still looked like the woman he had given his name to: Dark hair that cascaded past her shoulders, skin that rivaled the snow in the winter months, and a graceful, almost ethereal demeanor.

There were many more qualities that Booker could recall; she was a good shoulder to cry on (though he never cried, he just vented), carried a very polite and calm manner, held a strict sense of right and wrong (which only exacerbated his attitude while in the Pinkerton Detective Agency…), and always, no matter what shit went down, always stayed by his side. He recalled a saying that was popularized around the neighborhood area: "Wherever that DeWitt kid is, the Parks girl is never far behind!"

But there were two qualities that Booker remembered more than anything.

"…Large blue doe eyes…"*

His hand graced her cheek and went down her face, noting the faint scratches that dotted it.

That observation lead him to the second quality.

"…And a face that could shame the purest man."**

Before he could caress her face any more, a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, prompting the man to a startled breath.

"Gasp!..."

It was her hand around his wrist, and it was pushing his own hand against her cheek, as if to make sure the reality was not a dream. And then, to his personal joy, she opened her eyes.

As blue as they had always been. And her own face was starting to place a toll of non-worth to the man.

Yes, this was Annabelle.

"Annabelle?"

Her eyes, wide with sight, were now looking at a man that she recognized had been in a rough scuffle. There were signs that he had bled quite a bit, and it was clear he was well-armed. But that didn't stop her from speaking the man's name; she knew he would never harm her.

And though it appeared that time had passed (or perhaps he had neglected to take care of himself?), she knew it had to be him, and spoke his name.

"Booker…"

"Annabelle…"

"…Welcome home."

Rosalind cocked her head, while Robert raised an eyebrow in watching the scene unfold.

"Brother?"

"Yes, sister?"

"…What is going on here?"

"Something that is difficult to those who cannot comprehend the phenomenon."

"Stop being cheeky; what is it called?"

"It is a chemical called "love"."

**Another chapter complete! * & ** are all lines that have been used by LunaCangiante WITH PERMISSION! Check out their stories, (RATED M:"As Long As You're With Me" of BioShock Infinite fame. Again, WARNING: Rated M, so don't read it if you're not supposed to!) as they were a good read for inspiration for the story. If you're still reading this, then with hope, you're okay with how this story is progressing. That, or you skipped on down and are looking for spoilers. Whatever the case, please review and prepare for the next installment! **


End file.
